


Angel of Death

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: They call you the Angel of Death.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Angel of Death

You sweep off the deck of your ship into Star Destroyer, flanked by guards clad in red armour, cape billowing out behind you. “Take me to Kylo Ren.” You spit at one of the troopers. He scurries ahead of you.

Coming around the corner into Interrogation, you see the familiar helmet of your lover. On his knees before Kylo Ren, a battered man in ripped clothing. You make out the rebel insignia on his arm cuff.

Kylo Ren notices you and straightens, “Angel of Death.”

“Supreme Leader.” You fall to one knee, bowing your head.

“Stand.” Kylo Ren states.

You tilt your head up and rise, wicked grin on your lips, “Sweet prince.” you coo, “You’ve lost your touch.” Engaging your saber, you turn to the prisoner. “Who is he?”

“Suicide Solider. Sent from the rebel camp with a message from their General.” Ren explains, “They have taken a system in the Outer Rim. And they are coming for us.”

Leaning in close to his bruised face, you murmur, “I believe in killing the messenger. Want to know why?” the fear in his eyes is momentary. You swing your saber, satisfied with the solid thunk of the rebel’s head hitting the metal deck, “It sends a message.”

“Still on clean up duty, angel?” Kylo Ren extends his arm for you to take and you abandon the body. He guides you through the ship as if you’re new, but you appreciate his gentleman streak. There are perks to being raised by a princess.

“Someone has to fix what you break.” you smile.

Ren touches a wall panel and the door slides open to reveal his chambers, the stark white a shocking contrast from the rest of the ship. The moment the door settles, he releases his mask and captures your lips in a searing kiss, tangling his fingers in your hair and yanking your head back, “You embarrassed me today.” he hisses.   
“Oops.” your mouth falls into an open-mouthed smile as you gasp for breath, “I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

You feel the Force tighten around your throat and know you’re in for a fun night.


End file.
